DESCRITION: The Molecular Genetics Core is a continuing facility from the Center, although the intention is to add some services, such as DNA chip technology. The Core Director, Dr. Beverly Emanuel, is assisted in that role by Drs. Eric Rappaport and Zhili Wang. Services are to be provided to some 54 projects in the areas of molecular genetics and cytogenetics. The Core is physically divided into a sequencing/genetic analysis component and a unit devoted to gene mapping. Specific services provided by the DNA Sequencing/Genetic Analysis Facility are DNA sequencing of user contributed templates using ABI 373 and 377 instruments, human genetic analyses using fluorescent FCR-based markers, and centralized oligonucleotide acquisition. The proposed microarray work will include the development of "chips" to test expression patterns, for comparative genomic hybridization, and for possible single nucleotide polymorphism assays. Finally, a new activity using the FE Biosystems 7700 will offer quantitative FCR analyses. Specific services to be provided by the Gene Mapping Facility are in the areas of providing chromosome and sub-chromosomal assignment of human genes by somatic cell hybrid analyses and in situ hybridization. Isolation of human genomic YAC clones will also be provided. In addition, an aim is proposed to assist with design and application of family studies for identifying disease loci.